Never Look Back
by BrownEyesBtch
Summary: What if it was Bella who answered the phone and she did not have to go and safe Edward? How will that small detail change her life? Will she give Jacob a chance or forever mourn the love she had with Edward. Read and find out. When a war comes along with dark unknown forces will Bella make the right choice and save the ones that she loves or will she have to watch them die for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Never look back**

 **Bella jumped of the cliff but when the phone rang it was her that answered the phone. She decided that she will follow Edwards's advice and be happy. Let see what life would bring her now when she decided to live. The italic at the first is an extract from the book.** **It does not belong to me it belong to Stephanie Mayer.**

 _He released me lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his finger tremble – not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._

" _Bella," he whispered._

 _I was frozen. No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequence._

 _I stared back at him. He was not my Jacob but he could be. His face familiar and beloved. In so many real ways I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbour. Right now I could choose to have him belong to me._

 _Alice was back for the moment but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from an enchanted sleep. I was not a princess after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for other kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells._

 _Maybe it would be easy – like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides whom was I betraying anyway? Just myself._

 _Keeping his eyes on mine Jacob began to bend his face towards me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

The shrill of the phone made us both jump. Jacob walked away from me groaning. I felt very disappointed that he walked away from me. I liked having him near me. I was surprised by that thought but i picked up the phone.

"Hello." I answered and but there was no reply. It annoyed me to no end. I was just about to make the biggest decision i have ever made and this phone just interrupted it.

"Hello is anyone there?" i said angry now.

"Sorry it was the wrong number." an unknown male voice said before hanging up. I huffed in annoyance and hung up the phone with a force. I looked at Jacob who was looking at me and scratching the back of his neck. He looked away from me and said.

"Look i better go now. Lets just forget that happened okey. I will see you tomorrow if you want." He said walking away and out of my house. I was torn. I did not know what to feel. I was annoyed because i wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel him close to me and his lips on mine and that though hurt me because i felt like i was betraying myself. I was supposed to be in love with another yet i wanted Jacob to kiss me. But he left me. The asshole actually left me. I felt anger rising in my chest. What the hell am i doing. Acting like a zombie because a guy that supposedly loved me had left me. He has no right to control my life anymore. No right do dictate what i do and don't so. I wanted to get over him. I did not want to feel this pain anymore. I wanted to feel loved and cherish and mostly i really wanted Jacob to kiss me.

I ran out of my house in nothing but my tank top and the rain began to pour mercilessly. I could barely see him through the rain. He was halfway down the street just walking with his head down and i caused it. My fault. Well i will make it right. Be happy! I heard in the back of my mind and happy i will be.

"Jacob!" i called after him as i ran praying that i will not fall over and make a more fool of myself. He turned around and looked at me and i i just ran into his opened arms and smashed my lips to him. The was so shocked that he was rigid at first but then he wrapped his arms around me and responded to my kiss. His soft yet firm and hot lips kissing me. Even thought it was cold and pouring rain i was surrounded by the heat. Heat i craved so much since i moved here. Heat i loved and heat i will cherish. His kissed were so different from what i was used to. He was not delicate with me like i was a porceline doll. He was holding me so tight it almost hurt and took my breath away but i loved it. I felt my body respond in a way that i was not used to. I craved more. I wanted all of Jacob and i wanted him now. Mostly i felt alive. I felt like i became alive again and it was ll thanks to Jacob. The whole on me chest become healed leaving nothing but a scar. It felt so right to be in his arms like I was made for his arms, like my body was made to fit his and like those lips were made for me to kiss.

Soon i needed to breath and i cursed my lungs. Why now when i was enjoying the kiss so much. I still had to break the kiss and i looked at him with hooded eyes. I was speechless. I did not know what to say. I was breathing hard trying to get my thought together. I was still in his arms my legs wrapped around his waits and his hand were on my ass and i did not mind at all. His lips were bruised and wet and all i wanted to do was to bite them. The rain stopped pouring and the sun began to pick through the clouds. I looked at Jacob and i never decided to look back. He was my future and i accepted it. He was my sun.

 **So how did you like it? Was it good? i really hope you like it and review. i wrote this story about three years ago but never posted it because it was not finished. I decided to take a different approach. Next Chaper will be a skip forward 5 years later. i hope you tune in and read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: 5 years later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Bella shut that thing off or i will break it." I hear a voice behind me say and i chuckle while i turn off the alarm clock. I really did not need to buy another one as Jacob broke three if them already this week and it was only Thursday. People were looking at me weirdly when i but them so often.

I heard him groan and hide his face in my bare back. I felt his wet lips on me and i felt shivers going down my spine.

"Really Jacob don't start something you can't finish." i said extremely turned on this morning.

"Oh i am going to finish all right." Jacob said in a husky voice turning me on my back and getting on me.

"You have to go to work soon. We don't have time." i said trying to reason with him but i knew that i was far to gone if he was late or not.

"I am the damn boss for fucks sake and i am going to make love to my fiancé." He said making me chuckle and we were both busy with other thing to talk.

After a wonderful morning Jacob was out the door and i was in the bathroom taking a long and hot shower. I am still in wonder how my life had changed since Jacob came into it.

It turns out that Edward leaving me was a blessing. I still filled stupid and ashamed at myself the way i had acted when he left me. I was so immature and so stupid. How could i thing that Jacob was second best? That his kiss would not break any spells? I was so wrong because it actually broke the spell that Edward had put me under. He was right when he said that everything attracted me to him and that was what made him the perfect predator. I did not see it now but i really see it now.

I was ready to say goodbye to my life and all the people in them just to be with one guy and be a beautiful vampire. I was ready to say goodbye to my mom and dad. Edward really had put a spell on me because i can't imagine my life without my parent. I could admit that i was a stupid little girl who believed in fairy tails and wanted a love story that could be told to others. All i wanted was to be beautiful and special and to live forever and that was what Edward had represented for me. I had let that fantasy go and was presented with her reality that was so much better and so much fun.

A lot had changed since I had kissed Jacob but for the better. Jacobs kiss had brought me back to life. I had a long talk with Jacob who told me that he did imprint on me and he tried to keep it a secret cause i was not ready to know and accept him and the imprint. I was so shocked when he told me and scared that i told him to leave me alone. I needed to be by myself to think about the severity of the situation. It basically said that i would be with him for the rest of my life. Was i ready for this commitment. Could i make him happy? Was i happy with the knowledge? I did not sleep for the whole night just thinking about what life had presented in front of me and by the morning i have accepted everything. I realised that i may not love Jacob at the very moment but i was falling in love with him. I realised that he will be my one and only. It hadn't taken me long to fall in love with Jacob and when i did fall i felt hard for him. He truly made me happy.

I look at the full length mirror and how i had changed since. I did put on the weight i had lost with Edward leaving me, my body had caught up with my age and i finally have curves. They are not big but they are gentle and i like them. My hair is longer and healthier. There is a rosy colour on my cheeks and my eyes shine with happiness. I am happier than i have ever been.

I still kept in contact with the Cullen's. They did not move back to Forks but we still talked on the phone and email. Alice and I saw each other every couple of months and in the recent years Rosalie had joined us. She explained why she did not like me at the beginning and how much she wanted a family and i understand her now. I had what she wanted and i was ready to give that up for her brother. Well not anymore. I want to get married and have children. Lots and lots of children with my love Jacob.

The Cullens are really good people. They have send some money to the reservation making sure every wolf got some money. The Council did not want to accept the money at the beginning but after much convincing they did. La Push became a better place because of it. It helped many families who were not so fortunate including the wolfs. Where food and clothes were the things that were ruined the worst. They were bale to afford everything now.

Thanks to the money that the Cullens provided Jacob, Quill and Embry opened their own auto repair shop. They are really good and they are one of the bets in Fork La Push and Port Angeles. I am so proud of them.

I did not go to collage. There was no use for it. The only dinner in Forks was closing so i took the opportunity and bought it back with Leah and Emily. Emily and Leah finally mended their relationship. They were best friends again and I and Leah got closer to each other so we decided to open a business together.

When i first moved here i could not wait until i get out of here again and look at me now i opened a business here and bought an house with my fiancé. It was so funny that now i cant even imagine my life anywhere else in the world. I had found my place and i was happy.

I quickly made my way over to out diner. I was taking the lunch shift and i need to start cooking. When i got in Emily was already there. Her belly was showing very nicely now. She smiled at me with a radiant smile.

"Hi Belle, there is no need to rush. I already prepared something, there was no rush." She said and i went over to her and kissed her on her cheek. In the playpen i saw two russet skinned and black haired boys playing. When the older one saw me he ran over to me and hugged me.

"Auntie Bella!" he shouted and picked him up kissing his face. Emily and Sam had two beautiful boys and this one was Levi. He was such a cheeky little sod sometimes. He was a mini Sam that was more outgoing and open to people. He was 4 years old and he was growing so fast. The other one in the playpen was Daniel who was two years old. The chubby toddler was rubbing his eyes. He was the perfect combination of two parents and he was very shy. I had a special relationship with him as he was my godson. I let Levi down and he ran over to his toys and began to lay.

"Bella i will go to the back and put Daniel to sleep. There is no rush so you should be okay for now. I will be back soon." Emily said

"Emily i will be all right Hank is in the kitchen and he will help me cook. You should take it easy." i said looking at her five month pregnant belly.

"i will be fine Bella really. I am not so big now." Emily said taking Daniel to the bag.

"It look like its just the two of us little guy." I said looking at Levi who smiled at me.

"What about me huh. Am I just a no one." Leah said smiling radiantly. Her wedding ring glistening in the rare sunlight.

"Well look who it is, the newly wed. How was the honeymoon?" i stood up and kissed her cheek.

"It was great we barely left the bedroom but i really enjoyed myself." Leah said. She had stopped phasing when she imprinted. A new doctor moved to the town and his name was Ira Thomson. Leah imprinted in him when we were in the shop. They bumped into each other and it happened. Leah actually ran way and he stood there looking like he sad seen the sun for the first time. He was the one that was going after her and after two weeks she went on a date with him. They made a happy couple and he knew everything, he did not mind. They got married and now they want to start a family. I was so happy for her.

"I bet you did." i said wigging my eyes and she hit me on the shoulder.

"Well its not like you and Jacob don't fool around every time you get the change. If it were up to you you would never leave the bedroom." Leah said. There was a time that i would blush but i got used to their comments by now.

"Please have you seen him. All i want to do is jump his bones when i see him. Especially when he comes home all dirty. He looks so hot then." i said getting hot just by thinking about Jacob.

"Really girl have nothing to talk about beside sex." Emily came back to the room and sat down getting her feet up. She looked at us with a sly smile.

"Just wait till you get pregnant than you will know what being horny means. I would get a whiff of Sam and it would get me so horny that by the end he begged me to let him get some rest. I was never so thankful for the wolf side as i am now. He can go for hours." Emily said closing her eyes. Leah and i burst out laughing.

"What made you laugh so bad. I need to laugh or i would kill my boss." Angela said coming into the dinner with a angry look in her eyes.

"What did he do now." I asked her

"What else he is a fucking sexist prick making me do all of his dirty work. I am as much of a lawyer as he is and yet he does not see that." Angela said. We got close again after i stopped pining after Edward and she has become my best friend. When Jake and i go together i invited her to one of the bonfires. She and Ben broke up and she needed a break. When i introduced her to Embry i saw the poor guy imprint on her and play it off like nothing happen. It was so funny. They got together soon and he told her. They are happy together and they just moved in together next to me and Jake.

"Just quit, you can find a job anywhere you want. I don't know why you stay there." I asked and she signed.

"i don't want to quit until i know i have something else in order. I am looking thought." Angela said and i nodded. She left a couple of minutes later. I went to work with Leah and Emily and the kids went home.

My dad came to the dinner with Sue. They were going really strong and they got married three years ago. We chatted for a while before they left.

I worked until we closed and took some food with me home. I have a hungry fiancé to feed. Jake was already home when cam home. He was sitting on the couch leaning on the back his head leaned back and his eyes closed. I smiled and sat on him and kissed him neck making him smile and purr.

"How was your day baby?" i asked him he looked at me with a smile that i knew belonged only to me.

"It was okay honey. Could not get back home to you. What about yours." He asked while massaging my back.

"Leah came back to work happy and glowy. I can't wait until we get married." I said hugging him. He brought his arms around me in a safe embrace.

"I know me too. Cant wait until i can call me Mrs Black." he said

"Mhm Mrs Isabella Black." i said and loved the sound of it.

We went to sleep soon after that. I felt so safe with Jake that i was not scared of anything. I did not see those red eyes staring at me.

 **I really want to apologize for this chapter. It was not the best but i really wanted you to know how everybody is doing. I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A start of something new

A man and a woman were standing in an abandoned house.

"I still do not think that it is a good idea. They are innocent people. She is innocent." The man said looking at the woman with plea in his eyes.

"Innocent. They have hurt me. They would have killed me if they could. Do you not want to get revenge for me. Do you not love me enough to help me. I cannot do this alone." the woman said standing next to the man and kissing and biting on his jaw and neck. The man closed his eyes feeling his partners lips on him and loving it. Soon he wanted more so he roughly held onto her hair pulling head back and kissing her roughly. He pushed her onto her couch and began ripping her clothes of and in one swift movement he was in her making both of them gasp at the contact.

"I love you and that is why i will kill every last damn vampire werewolf and human for you." the man said accenting every word with a thrust making the woman smile.

"I knew i picked the right person." the woman said biting arching her back toward him as her climax taken over her.

"When do you want us to strike?" The man said with a lazy smile on his face as soon as they caught their breath.

"Soon my love. Soon. Bella Swan will die in a most painful way." The woman said with a sneer on her lips.

Bella POV

I wake up with a smile on my face as i hear Jacob kissing the back of my neck. That makes me moan lightly as i love the feeling of his lips.

"What time do you have to be at work?" I ask as i turn over and kiss him in the mouth.

"Not for another hour darling." He says and i smile as i feel his weight on him. His hot lips are on mine and his hand rips of my nightdress in one swift movement with a smirk on his face. I shook my head before biting his lips until they bleed making hi groan. I lick the blood and gasp as his finger entered my body in the most pleasurable way while his thumb is nudging my bud.

"Bella so wet for me already." he says huskily in my ear and biting it making me even more wet and i moan loudly. His knows my body so well now that it takes minuted before i am clinging to him and screaming out his name as i climax.

I do not have time to recover before i am no my hands and knees and he is ponding into me fast and hard. He is gripping my hair painfully but i love it. I am so glad that we are alone in our house because i am screaming so loudly with everyone of his thrust is he is hitting the special spot inside me.

"Tell me Bella, who do you belong to?" he asked me in his ear as he is holding onto my hair and i whine as he bites me. he makes me lose my mind that man does. I can barely remember my name and now i have to answer his question. He growls in my ear and i bit my lip before i answer him.

"To you. I belong only to you." I say back breathlessly and his hand move back to touch that sensitive bud inside of me. My face is in my pillow as he is pounding into me and soon enough i cum screaming at the top of my lungs. I feel him bite my shoulder and groan as he climaxed as well.

We both lay down panting and he looks at me with one eye opened.

"I love you Bella." He says and i laugh. He can be very commanding during sex yet he always tells me he loves me.

"I love you to Jake." I say i look at the clock and see that we still have time.

"So are you ready for round two?" I ask and he laughs at me. I am straddling his hips guiding his member inside of me making us both groan.

Soon i am alone in the house getting ready to go to work when the phone rings. I look at the caller id and its Alice. I answer with a smile on my face.

"How is my favourite human?" Alice asks before i even have the time to say and it made me chuckle.

"Well i am good thank you. How is my favourite vampire?" I say and i hear the voice in the background shout back

"Hey i thought i was your favourite vampire." Emmett said and i heard a whack and Rosalie's voice saying.

"Stop interrupting people when they are talking on the phone." Emmett groaned

"Then stop hitting me." He said and i laughed hard. I missed them so much. They are like my second family.

"Well now that you heard those two how are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"I am good. i still haven't started anything on my wedding. No idea what to do. All i know that i want it at the beach." i said and i heard Alice gasp loudly making me jump ten foot in the air.

"You have done nothing? Bella the wedding is in three month. How could you leave it so close to the wedding date?" Alice said and i chuckled.

"Alice i don't want a big wedding. Besides i was meaning to ask you if you want to help me. I already talked with the pack you can come back and you can come to the beach. I would not want to have this wedding without you." I said and Alice was screaming on the other side of the phone. I had to move it away from my ear or i would go deaf.

"Of course i will help you Bella. I have the perfect theme and the dress and the shoes. Oh my God this will be the best wedding ever." Alice said exited and i laughed at the pixie.

"Alice please calm down. All i want is a small wedding, nothing to fancy. Please." Alice groaned disappointed at the other side.

"Fine Bella it will not be a big wedding. I can still make it awesome." Alice said with a smile.

"I have complete faith in you Alice. When will you over in Forks?" i asked knowing that i have to tell the pack.

"We will be there sometime at the end of next week." Alice said and i nodded my head.

"I will inform the pack." i said and Alice laughed.

"I have to go or i will be late for school i will talk to you later on and we will talk colours." Alice said and i chuckled.

"Okay Alice talk to you later. Bye." I said hanging up the phone and shaking my head. Lord save me from this woman or else my might not survive my own wedding.

I drove to the dinner and saw that Leah and Emily were already there. There were a few customers there and i said hi to all of them. One of then was my father who came in for lunch.

"How are you dad?" i asked him giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down in front of him. He sighed and wiped his mouth.

"I am good honey don't worry. Sue was going to the reservation today to teach her potter class. How are you. I miss not having you around all the time." Charlie said holding onto my hand and i smiled.

"I am good. I miss you to dad but i am to old to live with my father." i said making him chuckle.

"Yes and soon you will be married. Where did the time go. I remember when you were born and i first saw you. All the children around you were crying and you were just laying there looking all around you taking in the world." Charlie said and i smiled.

"Well i hope i did not bring you too much trouble." I said and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh no darling. You were the perfect baby. Soon you will have one of your own. I have to say i cannot wait to meet my grandchild. I am not a young man anymore. Lord know how many years are left in me." Charlie said making me blush and shake my head.

"You still have many years ahead of you of you stop eating those steaks so much." Charlie grimaced at that.

"I cannot live on rabbit foot alone Bells i am a hot blooded man and i need my meet." Charlie said massaging his belly making me laugh.

"You also need strength to run around your grandchildren." I said and Charlie laughed.

"I need to go now to the station. Take care of yourself honey and call if any of them old dogs give you grieve." Charlie kissed my head as we hugged.

"I will be fine dad. You thought me well." I said and watched as my dad walked out of the room.

I went back to the kitchen were i found Emily and Leah both laughing an crying hugging each other. Hank who is out helper a big man was standing there looking at them with a smile on his face.

"What is going on with you guys? Have you gone mad?" I asked them and they broke the hug and looked at me with tears falling from their eyes.

"Bella! Look at this! Just look." Leah gave me a stick and i looked at it confused before i realised that it was a pregnancy stick and it had to lines on them. I looked at Leah as my eyes began to water. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

"Oh Leah i am so happy for you." I said hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder. She was scared that she will not be able to have a baby after she began to shift and now she was pregnant.

"Lets celebrate this tonight. We need to tell everyone." Emily said but Leah looked at her.

"I haven't told Ira yet. Can we move this to this weekend." Leah asked with a glow on her face.

"Off course we can move this. Your mother will be so happy." Emily said and I nodded along.

"Charlie was saying he wants grandchildren and now he will have some." I said and Leah looked at me with a smile. She considered Charlie a her father as well. He was certainly protective of her like a daughter.

"I know he will. He told me yesterday that he would not mind to have a grandchild running around here." Leah said and i shook my head. My dad is so weird but i loved him. The rest of the day went smoothly. The rush began when everybody loft work and school and they all came to eat at the dinner. The dinner was opened until 9 and the wolfs came after it and ate. I sat next to Jacob who was stuffing his face and talking to his pack brothers with a laugh on his face. I smile at him and closed my eyes. I was so happy with my life right now. There was nothing i would change. I was getting married soon and i would start my own family soon. I wanted it all with Jacob. I wanted to be the mother of his children. I wanted black haired boys and girls running around the house laughing and Jacob running after them. I wanted all of this and i could have it. It is so good to know that you can have all that i want.

"Bella you okay." I open my eyes to see Jacob looking at me with his big dark brown eyes.

"Yeah i am good, just resting my eyes." I said looking at him with loving eyes.

"Are you ready to leave yet?"Jacob asked me and i nodded. I wanted to go home and sleep. I said goodbye to the guys and the girls and left home with Jacob.

"We need to stark thinking about buying a house. We cannot rent this one forever." I said looking out the window as Jacob was driving.

"I know honey, there is the new development in town just by the beach, maybe we should check over there. I heard the houses were good. What big were you thinking." I looked at Jacob who took my hand and kissed it.

"Bigger you know. Three or four bedroom house for a family. Maybe Bill can move in with us. His health is getting worse." I said and judging by the smile on my face Jacob caught the hint.

"Yes him moving with us will be the best option i think and when do you want to start the say family." Jacob said looking at me with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe we should try after the wedding but i am 24 and you are 22. You sure you want to start a family yet?" i asked Jacob looked at him.

"Bella i wanted a family with you since i was 10 years old. I am more than ready." he said and i smiled. We got out in front of our little house and Jacob stood in front of me so quickly that i did not even have time to get scared.

"What is it Jacob?" i asked and looked at him with worried eye.

"Vampire. I can smell vampire scent from our house." Jacob said and looked at me

"Come on we will walk over to Emry's hose and then we will check it out." He said and took me by the hand. We walked two minute until we reached their house.

Angela opened the door and looked at us worriedly. I could see Embry moving toward us.

"Embry i smelt a vampire scent in front of the house. Can you come and check it out with me?" Jacob said and Embry nodded.

"Sure thing brother. You lock the doors behind us and don't open until we say its us." Embry said and Angela locked the door behind her. We looked at each other with worried eyes. Please don't let this be anything.

 **So what do you think is about to happen huh? Who is the red eyes and who wants to get Bella. There will be drama in the next chapter as the Cullens are coming over and Bella had not head from Edward since he left her. Ohh what might happen. Please stay tuned and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I've got from you. They all made me very happy. There was one review asking me if Edward knew about Bella and it will all be explained in the next chapter so please wait and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: New threats**

 **Jacob**

I ran to my house with Embry behind me just in time to see that son of a bitch jump out of the window to look at me. I saw his red eyes staring right at me and a sneer appeared in his face. It got me so angry that i phased instantly. He did not seem one bit scared as i growled at him. He just laughed and began to run to the woods.

I ran after him like a lighting and i could see Embry right next to me. I was determined not to let that bastard get away. How dare he get into my house like that? How dare he look at my stuff and roam around my house? If those fucking vampires think that they can just go into my house they are so wrong. I am going to rip his limbs slowly and painfully from his body.

"Jake calm down we are going to get him and he will pay." Embry thought to me and i howled at the vampire and at him.

"This dick will not stay alive. I will not let him." I thought back. I was so angry that I was not controlling my thoughts. I was was not controlling what was thinking. I sped up my speed and i was just inches away from that bastards. I opened my mouth so i can grab that bastard when he just vanished in the thin air. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. He was no where to be seen. No where to be heard. I even looked for his scent but there was nothing. Just like he was not there in the beginning. I looked at Embry and he was just staring into space opening and closing his eyes.

"What the hell just happened Jacob? How did he just vanished?" Embry said to me and stood next to me.

"I have no idea what happened. We need to have a pack meeting now! Get everyone at my dads house we need to tell this to everyone and figure out what is happening cause we might just be fucked." I said and began to run back to my house still trying to figure out what the hell id just happened.

 **Bella POV**

I stood in front of the window with my arms crossed trying to look for Jacob. It was so long since we had any vampire problems. The last time was when Victoria was trying to kill me but the she just vanished. Just like that. One day she was trying to get her people after me and the next day she was just gone. I wonder if it was her again. If she was trying to get revenge for James now.

"Here is you tea Bella. Sit down they will be back soon." Angela said and i saw that she was worried as well. I took the tea from her and sat down.

"How are you holding up Angie?" I asked her and took her hand.

"I am fine Bella. I trust Embry and i trust Jacob that he will have his back. They are built for this Bella. They will be fine." Angela said giving me a smile and i laughed nervously.

"You are so better at this then me Angela. I don't know how you do it." Bella said and she chuckled.

"You just like to worry so much Bella." Angela said and i leaned back and closed my eyes trying calm my nerves down.

Just then they came through the door. I stood up and jumped into Jakes arms. He kissed me softly before whispering me that he love me.

"Bella and Jacob will stay with us tonight. It s too dangerous for the to go to their house. That vampire was inside of it." Embry said i looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, like inside of out house? He was looking through our things?" I asked and i became breathless. I held onto Jake as i was trying t calm down.

"I will not let them inside of it ever again. I promise." Jacob said caressing my cheek with his thumb and i believed him. I believed that he will keep us save. He is the alpha.

"I know Jake." i said and closed my eyes.

 **Jacob POV**

The whole pack was here Embry, Quill, Seth, Jared, Brady and Collin and even Sam and Leah who stopped phasing years ago.

"What do you mean he just vanished." Jared asked shocked.

"Exactly what i mean. I was nearly on his ass when he just vanished completely. Into thin air." i said.

"What the fuck is going on right now. We had a couple years of silence and now they come here with new tricks." Paul said angry. Although he did calm down during the years very much thanks to my sister his anger was still an issue that prevented him from stopping phasing.

"We cannot just put this under the rug, we will have to research this and make sure we know how to fight this." Jared said. I looked at Sam who was very quiet and so was my dad. They looked at each other.

"Do you two know something?" i asked and both looked at me.

"i have only heard stories about it from my father when i was young. He told me about witches but i never knew that they were real." Sam said and everyone in the room gasped.

"Not only we have to fight vampires now we have to fight witches. Great." Leah said and i shook my head.

"i am sorry Leah but you will not be fighting anyone. I cannot risk you now that you are with child." I said and every guy in the room cheered and congratulated Leah who looked at them shy but with happy tears in her eyes.

"Okay guys there will be time for that later. We still have to focus on the problem at hand. Dad is this true? Can they be witches?" I asked dad who was very quiet.

"Yes i am afraid that witches are out there and of the vampires got one we need to find one as well and soon." Billy said and i ran a hand through my hair.

"Where the hell are we going to find witches now?" Paul asked looking at his father in law.

"Calm down Paul, i have a few contacts and they will help me find a witch. Until then we have to begin the patrols around La Push and Forks once again." Billy said and i nodded.

"I will start to phase again i cannot just sit around and do nothing." Sam said.

"No Sam, Emily hates it an you have children. You would be best at the Police Station right now. Check if there are any missing persons in the last couple of months so that we might know who we are up against." I said. I was not going to let him phase again after he worked so hard to stop.

"Okay i can do that." Sam said.

"Okay so Jared and i will take the first patrol then Seth and Collin. Then the Next one will be Paul and Brady." I said and they all nodded.

"Okay get some rest everyone." Billy said and we all left the house.

"Tell Bella about the Patrol and that i will see her in the morning." I said to Embry and he nodded and left. I looked at Jared and we both phased and began out patrol.

 **Stranger POV**

A woman was standing in front of a bowl filled with blood and chanting a spell. Her eye balls were white and she was in a trance. There was another woman who was standing tin front of her looking at the witch with a smile on her face. A man just approached the woman.

"Did you get what we needed?" The woman asked and the man gave her a shirt and hairs.

"The wolf caught me and they have caught my smell as well but thankfully your witched boundary spell worked. Once i crossed it i was invisible and they could not see or smell me." the man said and the woman smiled.

"My spells always works vampire. Do not doubt me or you will regret it." The witch sneered looking at the vampire with hate in her eyes. She did not want to be here but she had not choice.

"You better hope so or your son will pay the price witch. I am not playing around here. Here are the hairs of the bitch, put the hex on her." The woman vampire said giving the witch the hairs. The witch took it with a sad look in her eyes and dropped in in the bowl.

"I hope that you pay for this one day." The witch said and began to chant once again.

"Maybe i will but i before i will take everyone who hurt me with me." The vampire said and gave an evil grin.

 **Bella POV**

I listened to Jake talking about what happened and i could not believe what i was hearing. Witches are in this as well. What is going on right now and what did they want?

"Bella please don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. No one will get hurt. I promise you this." Jacob said and i cuddled up to him feeling save in his arms.

"I hope so Jake, i really do. Does that mean we have to put out wedding on hold?" i looked at Jake with wide eyes.

"No, everything will go as planned for now. When are the Cullens getting here maybe they will know something more about witches, they are old enough." Jake said and chuckled and i smacked him in the shoulder and winces as i did . He was just so hard. Jake laughed at my pain.

"What are you laughing at stupid i am in pain here." i said and he laughed harder.

"It is not my fault that you're an idiot. Its not my fault you hand is hurting." he said and i just gave him a death glare.

"Laugh all you want, your not getting any tonight." I said and Jake laughed even harder.

"Oh please baby, once i am done with you, you will be begging for me to make love to you." Jacob said and bit my neck, making me shudder and give a small moan. He just looked at me with a knowing smile and i shook my hand at him.

"Asshole. I hate you so much." i said and i tried to get away from him lips and away from him but he was so much stronger than me.

"I love you too." he said and kissed my lips. I laughed and returned it. I cannot stay mad at him for long.

"Go to sleep Jake, I need to go and prepare for the BBQ." i said and gave Jake one last kiss. He nodded began snoring almost instantly. I shook my head and went downstairs. I had too much work to do.

 **Okay what did you think about this chapter? Did you like the new idea of witches? What do you think will happen to them? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long absence. Uni work was so busy and then i wrote half of this chapter and i hated it so i decided to write it again and it turned out to be completely another thing. Up until now i was no sure how i was going to play out this witch thing but now i have i in my head i am ready to crack it. I hope you will like the chapter and i really would love to here your reviews. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: New Destinies**

 **New Orleans**

The music was blaring loudly and and there were flashing light all around them all in different colours. Two women were dancing with their hands up in the air and their eyes close feeling the base right in their core. It was heaven for them and both wished that the night would never end. It was perfect. That is until some guys started to cruise up on them.

"Hey there pretty lady, come over to my house and i will have show you a good time." One of the woman opened her sky blue eyes and looked at the man in front of her who was smiling at her. The woman was not in the mood to play this game right now. It was not that the man was ugly he was actually very handsome yet she did not come here for that. All she wanted to too dance and let go of her worried. Just for one night.

"I am really not in the mood right now. I just want to dance with my friend please." The woman said with a smile on her face. The guy did not get the memo though and moved closer to her putting his hands on her hips.

"I can't help myself baby. Your just so hot." The guy said with a creepy smile on his face. She had enough now. She put his hands on top of the guys and smiled sweetly at him. The guy jumped away from her and looked at his hand which was now sporting burn mark and blisters all over it. The guy looked at her shocked and scared.

"What the fuck did you do?" The guy shouted and stepped away from her. The girl just smiled at him again.

"I can't help it. I am just so hot." She said with a sweet voice. The guy took his friend and practically ran away from both of the girls.

"What did you do Freya?" The other girl said laughing with her best friend.

"I just showed them that i am not to be messed with Nora. That is all." Freya said and hugged Nora as they both began to laugh and dance once again.

Soon the sun was starting to rise the girls decided to go home. Both taking different taxis the girls said their goodbyes. Freya stopped in front of a herbal shop that she and her mother owed. They lived above it in a small two bedroom apartment. It has been just the two of them for the last five years. Ever since Freya's dad died but they were managing. Before going to bed Freya goes to check on her mother who is sleeping peacefully with a small smile Freya goes to her room and crashed onto the bed falling asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

Freya woke up with a pounding headache and her mouth was dryer than the Mohave dessert. She groaned and covered her head with a pillow and cursed that she drank so much last night. Freya quickly went to hit the shower loving how the hot water massaged her sore muscles. After that she quickly went downstairs to the shop to see her mother with a customer. She was a regular and she was also a practising witch and her mother good friend Tina.

"Hello Freya how are you today. Had fun last night." Tina asked her brown eyes sparkling. Her mother barked a laugh and staged whispered to her best friend.

"I bet she did, look at the state of her now." Joslyn, Freya's mother said as the older woman laughed at Freya's expense Freya narrowed her eyes at the two women.

"Oh to be young again and have all those men throw themselves at me." Tina said with a dreamy look in he eyes.

"Heifer you are married stop thinking about younger guys." Joslyn said and Freya laughed at her mother.

"Just because she cant order from the menu does not mean that she can not look mother. You could use a man in your life." Freya said and watched as her mother winced. It had been five years but the death of her father was still a sore subject with her mother. Although Joslyn wanted to move on and find someone to love once again, she felt like she will be betraying her late husband if she did.

"I have not got time for men in my life. Between the shop and my crazy daughter that is all i can handle." Joslyn said putting her black hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you say Joslyn. What you need is some good boning." Tina said and Freya chocked on the tea she has been drinking before bending over with laugher.

"That was a good one aunt Tina. And we all know who would want to do the boning." Freya laughed and watched as her mother turned red.

"Oh yeah it's that fireman wasn't it. What was his name. Ryan." Tina said and both women laughed once more.

"Both of you shut up now. He just comes here for the herbs." Joslyn said red as a beetroot.

"Yeah cause that's all he wants." Tina said earning a punch in the shoulder from her best friend.

"Go home bitch and leave me alone. Don't you have a sex date with your husband." Joslyn said making Tine remember.

"Ah yes. I have a husband to fuck. I am in for a treat." Tine said skipping out of the shop. Freya looked at her mother with a sincere look in her eyes.

"You know you will not be betraying dad of you find someone else right." Freya said and Joslyn looked at her daughter who reminded her so much of the man she loved. She was about to say something when the phone rang startling them both. Joslyn cleared her phone before answering the phone.

"Hello, home made remedies how can i help you." Joslyn said. Freya left her mother to go and take a cup of water. She was gone for a couple of minutes but when she came back she saw that her mother was sitting on the chair clutching the phone an breathing heavily. Freya dropped the cup that she was holding and rushed to her mother.

"Mom are you okay. Is it your heart. Do you want me to call the ambulance?" Freya asked panicked. Her mother smiled and looked at her shaking her head.

"No my dear, nothing is wrong. My friend just called. He had a witch problem and he needs my help." Joslyn whispered to her daughter trying to calm her beating heart. She hasn't heard this voice since Freya was a baby. It unrawelled her as well as made her feel all warm inside.

"No mom, you can't do magic. Your not strong enough." Freya said. Her mother got sick, she got heart problems and using magic takes a toll on you, especially the heart spell.

"Then what i am supposed to do, my friend is in danger. I need to help him. he would not call me if he was not desperate. We had a falling out and i haven't talked to him in over 12 years." Joslyn said remembering the fateful day that they had their falling out. She had to make up for it. She had to make it right.

"I don't care about that mom. You are not going there and you are not using magic." Freya said looking at her mother as shed tried to protest.

"What i am supposed to do refuse to help him. Again. I need to make it right Freya." Freya watched as tears threatened to fall from her mother's eyes and sighed.

"Fine whatever but you will not go anywhere. Your ass stays here where Tina will look after you. I will go and help. I mean how bad can this be." Freya said with a small smile.

"Baby i can't let you do that. You have a life here." Joslyn said and Freya shook her head.

"I have made up my mind and you know how stubborn i can be. Now tell me everything i need to know about them before i go." Freya said and Joslyn knew it was no use to fight with her daughter she had inherited her father's stubborness. Joslyn called Billy once again and he explained what has been going on ans Joslyn explained everything to Freya. She knew that this will not be an easy task but she will do whatever she could to help her mother's friend. She owed her at least that. It took her a week to prepare and now she was leaving her home of the colourful New Orleans and made her way to Forks, a rainy town with two many supernatural monsters hiding in the shadows.

 **Cullen's house**

Edward stood in the middle of his old bedroom in his old house back in Forks and he felt his dead heart weighting heavily on him. The last time he has been in this room he was happy. He had the love of his life in his arms and she was his. Now he was supposed to watch her marry someone else. How will he manage to do that when the love he felt for Bella was still deep inside of him alive and kicking? He still longed to have those brown eyes look at him and have her soft small hand on his skin once again. Yet he knew that this was the right decision. He needed to let her go. He was a monster and she deserve better than what he could offer her. She deserve a long happy human life filed with the love of her family. She deserve to know what it is like to feel the love of a child. She deserve to know the feeling of getting older, growing. She deserve all of those things that he could not give her so he will step aside and he will let Bella live her life just as she wanted to.

Edward knew that his family kept in touch with Bella. He had no right to ask them not to. She was a part of their family and Carlisle and Esme loved her like one of their own. Alice loved her like a sister. Over the years even Rosalie warmed up to her. Although they kept in touch with Bella he never did. He was never in the room when they talked to her. He always left. He could not bare to listen to her voice knowing that she was not his anymore. He watched through the mind of his family how Bella changed, how she grew up and what a beautiful person she was. In and out. Edward knew that with Jacob Bella was the happiest that he had ever seen her and that smile is what kept him away all those years. What will make him keep his distance now that they were back home.

Edward left his room and ran outside to see his family moving their stuff back into their old home.

"Emmett watch where you're going with my stuff. If you break any of them you wil regret it." Rosalie shouted after Emmett who tried to balance a cabinet on his hand. He droped it just to catch it just in time it hit the ground.

"Rose baby please give me some credit." Emmett said going to the house but not before smacking Rosalie's but. Hard.

"What are you doing you oaf." Rosalie shouted back at him but she wore a beautiful smile on he face as she did so.

"Sorry baby it was calling out to me." Emmett called from the house.

"I really don't think you needed to buy all those shoes Alice. We already have two rooms because of the amount of clothing you have." Jasper said taking the tenth bag of shoes that belonged to Alice. As he was a southern gentleman he did not let Alice take any of their bags.

"But Jasper honey, i want to look good. Do you want to be wear last season shoes." Alice said with her big eyes staring at her husband. Edward saw how Jasper melted under her gaze and gave her a little smile and kissed her lips softly.

"I don't care of you wore a bin bag, you would look just as beautiful." Jasper said close to her lips and Alice stared at him before giving him a more passionate kiss making him drop the bags in his hand and circle them around her small waist. Edward looked away before making his ways to the tree line before disappearing in them.

Carlisle was resting his chin on Esme's shoulder and both were looking at their children's antics and laughed.

"After all those years i still cannot believe i got so lucky to have you and our children in out lives." Esme said and felt Carlisle kissing her neck just in the place that she knew making her knees buckle and a soft moan escaped her mouth making Carlisle grin from ear to ear.

"Well i still cannot believe that i have you in my arms and can call you mine." Carlisle said making Esme laugh. She the saw Edward leaving them and gave out a painful sighed.

"I don't know how to help him anymore my love. I thought that time away from us will do him good but he is more and more miserable. I just wish that he would find a girl that he would love and that would love him." Esme said knowing that if she was human she would be crying right now.

"I don't think we can do anything. He just needs to let go of his hatred for himself before he can truly love someone else." Carlisle said turning Esme and giving her a kiss. Esme closed her eyes and felt the the arms of her love around her feeling like she failed her son.

Alice was sitting on the floor in her bedroom sorting out her shoes when a vision hit her:

 _They where all in sitting in a beautiful clearing with the sun shining brightly on them. She was sitting on a blanket with resting on her hand behind her. Jasper was lying down with his head on his lap. She watched as Rose was teaching Emmett how to waltz and was failing miserably._

" _How many times do i have to repeat myself." Rose said annoyed. Emmett looked at her and took her in her arms and span her around before they both fell on the ground and staring making out._

" _They are going at it again." Edward said but he looked different. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and there was a pure smile in his face._

" _Well it is not like you are not doing it like a bunch of rabbit yourself." Jasper said not even opening an eye._

" _Well it is not my fault that my boyfriend is so good in bed" A raspy female voice said that was unknown to Alice. Soon she saw a blond woman straddling Edward hips and kissing him passionately._

" _Okay you two stop it and let us have this day without sexual tension." Jasper said before standing up and walking away from them. Edward and the unknown woman laughed._

" _You see what you did, you mad my husband leave." Alice said pouting. The unknown woman looked at Alice._

" _I think he just wants a quicky against the trees." She said and Alice was still for a minute before jumping to her feet with a big smile on her face._

" _You are absolutely right." She said jumping up and down and clapping her hand and running after Jasper._

" _That leaves just you and me." Edward said and the blond woman looked around to see that Emmett and Rose were also gone. Edward was nibbling on her neck making the woman shudder and moan._

" _What can we do?" the woman asked in a breathless voice._

" _Oh i have a few ideas." Edward said before pushing the laughing woman onto the ground looking into her eyes._

" _I love you Edward." She said looking at Edward._

" _Not as much as i love you." Edward said before kissing her soundly._

Alice gasped as he was back in her bedroom with Jasper right in front of her face looking concerned.

"Alice honey are you all right?" Jasper said in a concerned voice. Alice looked at Japer with a smile on her face.

"Yes i am fine. We all are going to b fine." Alice said hugging Jasper and her laughter rang in the bedroom like bells.

 **Soo that was a long chapter. How do you like it? Was it good? I know its not Bella and Jacob but the next chapter will be about them do not worry. So how do you like Freya, our witch, was she likeable? Was she believable? Please let me know what you think about her. What about the Cullens, do you like the now? Who do you think might be the girl in Alice's vision, haha. Well please please please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am super sorry for the long absence. It is my last year at uni and it is very hard and busy. It seemed like i have no social life right now with all the work piling up but i needed a break and here was what came out of me. Well i hope you will enjoy it**

 **Chapter 6: The Present and the Past**

 **Bella POV**

I woke up with Jacobs arms around me feeling his heat and breath on my neck and smiled. This week was free of any vampires or witches. It was like our lives went back t normal but we knew it did not. There was still this threat of the unknown. We did not not anything about witches and Billy who knew most of us knew only the basics. Apparently he called his friend and she will help us with the witchy problem.

I turned around and looked at the face of the man i loved more than life itself and sighed. He looked tired. Even now when he was asleep. Ever since that vampire came to our house and looked through it he was working overtime to try and keep me safe, he tried to keep everyone safe. He was sleeping three hours a at a time and it was not working for him. I could not look at how tired he was all the time so i put my foot down last night and told him to take time of and sleep or he will regret it.

I chuckled and hid my face in the pillow as i remember last night when at 9 in the evening i told him to go to sleep. He looked at me like i was crazy but he went to bed but not before dragging him with me and making love to me repeatedly. I still get wet just thinking at what he made my body do last night. I kissed his nose lightly to which he just gave me a large snore and left the bedroom to go to the kitchen. Knowing my man he will be hungry like the wolf he is. I made a tone of eggs and waffles and bacon when i felt strong arms around my waist and wet lips on my neck.

"I missed you in bed this morning babe." he said moving his hands to cup my breast making me moan into his touch.

"I made you food Jake, i thought you would be hungry." I said my breath hitching as he moved one hand down my PJ's and circling my clit while the other was playing with my nipple. His mouth was on my neck devouring it. I shuddered at all those feeling moaning lightly.

"I am hungry but not for food Bella. I am hungry for you." Jacob said in my ear before biting it. I could not take it anymore. I turned around and shoved my hand in his hair and brought my lips to his in a hungry kiss. He took me in his arms and put me to sit on the counter and i circled my legs around his waist. I kissed him so hard that our teeth were crashing together. Our tongues were fighting for dominance in this dance, neither wanting to submit. Soon before i even knew it happening Jacob lifted mu but from the counter and plunged himself into me forcefully and i screamed in pleasure breaking the kiss and throwing my head back. I arched my back into him and he took one of my breast and out it in his mouth his hips thrusting fervently.

There was nothing romantic about this act. No proclamations of love no sweet words, nothing. This was pure and animalistic raw lust. This was need and desire at its core. Jacob who was normally very talkative during our love making always making sure i was all tight and telling me how much he loved me, now was grunting and growling like an animal making me dripping wet for him. He was just saw sexy right now, he acted liek a caveman just taking me hard and fast. He lifted me up like i weight nothing with his hand on my hips he lifted and than impaled me on his dick. I loved it when he took me like this. Being rough with me, making me his. I could feel the tightness and warms in my belly just reaching it peaked before i screamed out like a crazy woman and saw pure white light when the sheer strength of my orgasm hit me.

I did not even know when Jacob put me back down on the floor, bended me in my waist and took me from behind as i was laying on the counter. Jacob started hi thrusting into me, holding onto my hair and slapping my ass. I was a blubbering mess unable to form a coherent thought as pleasure just took over me. I was holding onto the cpunter as Jacob mercilessly thursted into me grunting and growling in my ear. I was so close, but i did not want to come without Jacob.

"Jake come with me." I breathed out to him. Jacob did not say anything but grunted and bit into my shoulder. That was my undoing and i came so hard i actually went blind for a moment. Just seconds later Jacob came with a loud howl.

I laid there on the counter with Jacob lying behind my trying to catch my breath. It seems that i lost control of my legs. I could not move them. I her Jacob chuckle behind me and i tried to moved my head.

"Did i paralyse you?" Jake said and hollered with laughed kissing my shoulder blade.

"Shut up asshole. What else did you think would happen when you fucked my like that? I swear you gave me whiplash." i said and chuckled.

"Well i think i need to take care of my lady." Jake said standing up and taking me in his arms.

"I think you just did." i said with a lazy smile on my face. He put me on one of the chairs to sit down and began putting breakfast on the table. He gave m a up of coffee and sat down in front of me and dug into his food. I looked at that man lovingly and began to eat. Soon after breakfast i was lying on top of Jacob who was lying on the sofa watching some bad TV. It was the first time in a couple of weeks that we were able to do that. I was really enjoying myself when the phone rang. Both Jake and i groaned at the sound. It was my cellphone and when i picked it up i saw on the caller ID that it was Alice. I picked up the phone with a smile on my face.

"Bella! How are you!" Alice did not even give me a chance to say hello before she began talking. I just laughed.

"Hey Alice it is good to hear from you. When about are you getting here." I asked. I could not wait to see them all. I missed them all very much.

"Actually we are already here unpacking the house and i was wondering of you want to come and visit us. I really want to see you." Alice said and i got up from the couch excitedly.

"Alice that is great. I would love to see you as soon as possible." I said getting very happy.

"Yay! I will see you soon. Can't wait!" Alice said and finished the call. i could not get wait to see them all once again.

"So i guess our time is over." Jacob said sitting up on the couch and wiping his face. My good mood suddenly evaporated as i remembered my day with Jake. I was about to ditch him.

"Jacob i am sorry. I will call them and reschedule. I know we haven't spend time together recently." I said and looked at Jake who was shaking his head.

"No its fine Bella go an see them. You haven't seen them in a long time." Jake said and i shrieked in joy and kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you Jacob." I said nibbling on his chin making him chuckle.

"And don't you forget that. Now if you don't stop you want leave here for some time." Jake said and i laughed pushing him back on the couch and straddling his hips.

"Who says we don't have time for a quickie." I said kissing him on the mouth.

I drove my car to the Cullen's house. A house where i had not stepped foot in so long. It seemed that once i chose Jake i had to let go of something. The house looked magnificent like it always did. Just as i was pulling up the driveway Alice ran to me and dragged me out of my car and hugged me nearly crushing me to death.

"Oh my god Bella, i am so glad that you are here." Alice shrieked in my ear.

"Alice, Cant, Breath" i gasped out and Alice let me go and looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry you i haven't seen you in such a long time and i missed you so much. We are going to go shopping soon. Even though your sense of style is better you still need more clothes." Alice said and i rolled my eyes. I knew that this was going to happen when she's here and i made peace with it.

"Okay Pixie its my time to hug the human." A big burly guy came over to them and picke Bella up and twirled her around before setting her down on the floor.

"I see that you had a great time before coming here. I really great time." Emmett said before wining at me making me blush. Off course they know what i did before i came here. It was not a secret that they can smell Jake on me. I was not the same bashful girl that i was. Not after spending so much time with a pack of wolfs pun intended.

"Well i am not going to lie. It was very pleasurable." I said winking at Emmett who boomed in laughed.

"Well he did not do a good job if you still can walk." Emmett said and Rosalie came over and waked hi on the head.

"Stop you big oaf. It is not your business. Bella it see you. You look well. Human suits you." Rose said and i laughed.

"So you said before." I said hugging her close. She really became one of my closest friends.

We walked back to the house were Carlisle and Esme joined us. Esme opened her arms for me with a warm and inviting smile an i hugged her.

"Look at you my sweet. You are glowing." Esme said and looked t my face with a smile.

"Well i am very happy." I said and hugged Carlisle

"So how is the business. I hear its blooming." He asked and i smiled proudly. It was true the business was booming. We just made the front page of the Forks Gazette and we are one of the hot spots to come and eat a home cooked meal. I was very proud.

"Yes it is and i could not be happier with the way that it is going." I said and sat down at the island.

"So how is everyone here." i asked.

"Same old same old. Travelling shopping you know the drill." Alice said with a mysterious glint in her eyes. I decided its better not to ask. Now now anyway.

"How's the wolfboy. I hope he treats you well?" Rose asked an Esme looked at her disapprovingly. I just chuckled.

"Jake is fine. He makes me very happy and he is a gentle man when he needs to be." i said and Rose laughed beautifly throwing her head back. Esme looked upstairs and then sadly at Carlisle. I knew that Edward just came into the house through his window. I looked at Esme and showed upstairs and she nodded. I hoped of the stool and made my way to his room. A i approached it i could her the soft notes of my lullaby being plyed on the piano and my heart tightened in my chest. That melody brought back a lot of melody. All of the feeling i had for Edward and all of my love had just came out of me. By the time i came to his room i was shaking. I opened the door and i saw him, a haunted figure sitting down by the piano completely lost in the music. He made such a breathtaking picture that y heart stopped in my chest. I gasped and his eyes looked straight into mine. His beautiful topaz eyes were staring right into my soul leaving me breathless.

"Bella." he said in a whisper making my heart skip a beat. He glided to me and touched my cheek with his cold hand making me jump away. I was not used to cold hands. The hands that touched me were hot leaving a scorching trail as they went. Those hands touching me now left me feeling cold and dead inside. All of the feeling i felt when he left me also came rushing back. They made me feel small and insignificant and i swore i would never feel like this again. Never again. I closed my eyes and subdued the anger inside of me. I cannot make a scene here. Not with people at the house. I still needed closure and i will get it one way or the other just not now. It was not the time and the place.

I looked around the room and it was bare with just the black piano in it. It looked hopeless and depressing. It looked empty just like his eyes were. He does not deserve to look like that. He was the one that left me, not me. He is the reason he feels like this. He should leave with the consequences of his actions.

"I love what you've done with the place." i said walking around the room. There were boxes with his CD's and i picked one up.

"I never thought you was a fan of Enya." I continued.

"It is a guilty pleasure of mine." He said softly. Edward eyes were fallowing my every moved. I did not know how to talk with this man in front of me or should i say boy.

"Are you really happy Bella?" his question left me speechless. I was not expecting this from him. I closed my mouth and crossed my on my chest and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes i am Edward, happier then i have ever been in my life." i said and i watched as he winced in pain and i felt a surge of sick satisfaction. There are no word what i've been through because of him so the fact that it caused him pain made me feel like the bigger person. He got a dose of his own medicine making me feel like shit before.

"I am glad. You deserve all the happiness." He said sadly and left through the window. I felt anger in me. How dare he play the victim. He was the only one that was responsible for the way he feels now. I was not the one that decided to leave. I was not the one that acted like a brat. It was all of him. I made my way downstairs. I needed to leave. Had to get out of this house and get back to Jake where i felt like i was home. Where i felt safe and loved. I wanted my Jake.

"I am sorry to cut this meeting short. I need to leave." I said and Esme nodded and before anyone else could say anything she spoke.

"Well don't be a stranger Bella. I am glad to see you" She said and i said goodbye to everyone before making my way to the door but before that could happen i suddenly felt like my legs were made of cotton and i felt very wobbly. This nausea hit me and i saw dark spots before my eyes before the darkness took me completely.

 **Well well well what do you think of this chapter? Was is good? Well i think that there will be a confrontation between Edward and Bella and she will make him see that he is not the apple of everyone's eye. He will be put in his place. Now please review and let me know what you think**.


End file.
